wiki_sanddornfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gespräche zwischen Anna Sand und Randi
Gespräche zwischen Anna Sand und Randi Die Beziehung zwischen Anna Sand und ihrer Kammerzofe Randi ist komplex und widersprüchlich und hat einen maßgeblichen Einfluss auf die seelische Konstitution Annas. Ihre Illustration soll in diesem Artikel durch die Abbildung privater Gespräche zwischen den beiden Protagonistinnen verhandelt werden. Die Gespräche sind häufig fragmentarisch. Private Unterredung von Anna Sand und Randi in Annas Zelt am'' '''vierzehnten Tag des dritten Monats im Jahr 297 AL. Das Haus befindet sich auf dem Weg zu Brightwater Keep und hat ein Lager unweit Webber Hall aufgeschlagen. Der Beginn des Gesprächs ist unbekannt. : Randi: "Ich meine, es kann Euch nur zum Vorteil gereichen, wenn ich über die Vorgänge unter den edlen Herrschaften informiert bleibe, M’Lady." : Anna: "Es erfreut mich, festzustellen, dass du dich schließlich doch noch auf die angemessenen Umgangsformen besonnen hast. aber denke daran: solltest du in hoffentlich naher Zukunft das Lesen und Schreiben gemeistert haben, ist die korrekte Anrede von nun an My Lady. es wird auch langsam Zeit, dass du deinen Stand einer Illiteratin aus der Gosse überwindest. Dann höre jetzt also gut zu:" folgende Teil des Gesprächs ist unbekannt. : Randi: "My Lady, ich muss gestehen, dass mir bei Euren Ausführungen ein wenig der Atem stockt. Mir wird in der Tat ein wenig mulmig, wenn ich daran denke, welche Auswirkungen es nach sich ziehen könnte, wenn Euer werter Bruder den Herausforderungen nicht gewachsen sein sollte, die Ihr andeutet. Nun könnt Ihr Euch sicher vorstellen, wie ich brenne zu erfahren, was denn die Antwort des Herrn Gesandten war?" : Anna: "Ich weiß deine Anteilnahme um das Wohlergehen meines geliebten Bruder zu schätzen. es ist klug von dir...meine Sorgen zu teilen. Bleibe bei mir und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich die Dornen der Rose stechen werden. Bis dahin, sei achtsam:" folgende Teil des Gesprächs ist unbekannt. :Randi: "Valar Dohaeeris, ja, ich spreche Eure Sprache schon so lange, dass ich meine eigene fast vergessen habe. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich Euch nicht recht in der Rolle der Dienenden vorstellen kann – auch nicht in der der „Turmherrin“, um dem Herrn Gesandten nachzureden und wenn ich auch nicht vorgeben mag auch nur die Hälfte der Mysterien zu verstehen, in die er sich zu hüllen pflegt, kann ich doch sagen, dass es mich erleichtert, zu hören, dass das auch sein Rat ist. Ich glaube, wenn ich das sagen darf, Ihr strahlt dort am hellsten, wo nicht jedermanns Blick auf Euch fällt. Lasst Eurem Bruder den großen Säbel, den Ihr ihm in die Hand gegeben habt, während Ihr daneben steht und lächelnd Euer Werk betrachtet." :Anna: "Vorsichtig Randi, es ist ein schmaler Grat zwischen teurem Rat und bloßer Anmaßung. Und dennoch...es ist nicht dumm, was du sagst, auch wenn dein Begriffsvermögen meine politischen Absichten nicht zu überblicken vermag. :So sehr unser öliger Freund auch davon geblendet zu sein scheint, sich an seinen selbstgefälligen, mystifizierenden Allüren zu delektieren, hat er dennoch recht: Valar dohaeris, auch ich. Und wenn es nur Dorne selbst ist, der ich diene. :Und du hingegen dienst mir zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit, weshalb ich ein LETZES Mal über deinen Mangel an Umgangsformen und Respekt hinwegsehen werde. Auch wenn mir deine Gesellschaft teuer ist, wirst du mich außerhalb der Gemächer mit meinem Titel ansprechen, auch dann, wenn wir alleine zu sein scheinen. Glaube mir: es schmerzte mich mehr als dich, sähe ich mich gezwungen, dein entzückendes Antlitz maßegeln zu müssen. :Was die verkrachte Ruine des Lord Hunt betrifft, so bin ich zu Einsicht geneigt und werde meine Ambitionen vorerst zurückstellen. Um deine besänftigenden Worte bin ich froh, manchmal ist mein Herz voller Zorn. Wie schlägst du also vor, sollte ich mich in der Angelegenheit Hunt verhalten? Sollte ich die Gelegenheit einfach verstreichen lassen? Ich muss frei sein Randi, die Ignoranz meines Vaters gegenüber meinen Bemühungen droht mich zu ersticken. Es scheint fast, als sei alles was ich bin und tue wertlos für ihn." :Randi: "Lady Anna, im selben Atemzug, da Ihr mich maßregelt, fragt Ihr nach meinem Rat. Eure Augen mögen schimmern wie das Meer vor den Smaragdinseln, aber Euer Temperament lässt keinen Zweifel an Eurer Herkunft. Und wenn ich mit meinen Worten – wie gerade jetzt – riskiere, mich an dem einen zu verbrennen, dann ist es das Blitzen der anderen wert. :Wertlos seid Ihr für Euren Lord Vater sicher nicht, eher das Gegenteil scheint mir die Wurzel seiner zunehmenden Reserviertheit Euch gegenüber zu sein. Eure Klugheit und Euer diplomatisches Geschick kontrastieren so stark mit seinem …. bärbeißigen Pragmatismus, dass sie ihm nur umso stärker vor Augen führen müssen, WESSEN Tochter Ihr seid. Lady Tyenes unverhohlene Begünstigung Eurer Person gegenüber Eurem Bruder, der Hohe Gesandte aus dem Osten, der ausdrücklich mit Euch zu sprechen wünschte …Wo ein Licht erstrahlt, wirft es auch immer Schatten. :Was das Haus Hunt angeht, nun, ich hatte gehofft, dazu schweigen zu können, erscheint es mir doch wie blanker Hohn, dass ausgerechnet ich dazu einen Rat geben soll, die ich in Künsten ausgebildet wurde, die der Verbindung, der hier im Westen so viel Bedeutung beigemessen wird, böse spotten. :Ich verstehe, dass es Euch drängt, frei zu sein. Aber mir scheint, dass die Ungeduld, mit der Ihr nach einem neuen Namen trachtet, der Angst geschuldet sein könnte, dass Eurer jetzige je weiter wir nach Norden reiten, immer weniger wert zu sein scheint. :Aber wie ich bereits sagte – Euer Vater scheint nicht Euren Rat zu schmähen, als vielmehr um sein Gesicht zu fürchten. Und je niedriger Eure Stellung in den Augen der anderen ist, umso größer der Spott, wenn er sich nachlassen sagen müsste, sich von Euch gängeln zu lassen … Vielleicht solltet Ihr hin und wieder einfach mehr in seine Ohren flüstern als in andere. :Aber vielleicht bin ich auch einfach eine schlechte Ratgeberin in dieser Sache, so zuwider ist mir der Gedanke, Euch mir in diesem schäbigen Loch neben diesem … nun ja, Rehbock … vorzustellen. Ein Fuchs im Rehfell! (sie kichert) Verzeiht, Lady Anna, aber das will mir wirklich nicht in den Kopf." Die ersten Äußerungen Randis machen Anna erröten, ein Schauer so rasch und heftig wie all ihre Leidenschaften. Hastig senkt sie die Augen vor ihrer Dienerin, ein Gegenstand ihres Interesses in ihren im Schoß gefalteten Händen scheint ihrer plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit zu bedürfen. Sobald Randi auf ihren Vater zu sprechen kommt, hebt sie ihren Blick und sieht ihrem Gegenüber mit weit geöffneten Augen ins Gesicht; ein Audruck, der ihrer Dienerin nur allzu bekannt ist: Anna ist hochkonzentriert, die scharfen Ohren des Fuchses sind aufgerichtet und vermögen auch den leisesten Laut wahrzunehmen. In Momenten wie diesem wird Randi nur allzu bewusst, dass ihre Herrin, ihrem analytischen Verstand und all ihrer Anmut zum Trotz, nach wie vor ein junges Mädchen ist. Mit der Erwähnung des Hauses Hunt und Annas entsprechenden Ambitionen verfinstert sich jedoch deren Miene, sie verpresst ihre Lippen zu schmalen Strichen, denen das Blut entweicht und in ihre Wangen strömt. Ihre Röte nimmt einen bedrohlichen, dunklen Ton an und ihre Augen funkeln wild; die sich in ihnen spiegelnde Flamme der Tischkerze verleiht ihnen die Erscheinung, sie würden in Brand gesetzt. Kaum hat Randi ihren letzten Satz gesprochen, erhebt sich Anna ungehalten und wischt ihren Weinkrug mit einem unbeherrschten Streich von dem niedrigen Serviertisch, der sie und ihre Dienerin auf ihrern Lagern aus Sitzkissen und Teppichen voneinander trennt. Der Großteil des nach Klee, Zimt, Nelken und Mohn duftenden Weins ergießt sich auf den Tisch und auch wenn Annas Geste impulsiv und ungerichtet war, so wird Randi doch vom restlichen Inhalt des Bechers getroffen. Anna beginnt zu sprechen, ihre Stimmte ist laut und herrisch, lediglich ein kaum vernehmbares Zittern verrät ihre Erregung. :Anna: "Also sollte ich nichts tun, ist es das, was du mir rätst? :Ich sollte weiterhin die Demütigungen ertragen, denen mich mein Vater tag ein, tag aus, aussetzt, indem er wieder und wieder all die ekelhaften Obszönitäten ignoriert, die mich seine schwachsinnigen Lakaien erleiden machen? Ich sollte weiter an meiner Ohnmacht leiden, stumm und krank vor Zorn und Bitterkeit? :Und sag mir: wie bei den Sieben soll ich meinem Vater Vernunft einflüstern, wenn er zugleich lauter Tollheiten ausruft? Sag nichts, ich will es nicht hören! :Und nur damit du es weißt, Randi: Der Fuchs fraternisiert nicht mit dem Reh, er jagt und erlegt es schließlich!" Sie lacht bitter. "Hast du wirklich gelaubt, ich würde mich von diesem rübenraffenden Jämmerling besteigen lassen? Hast du denn immernoch nichts verstanden? Weißt du nicht, was ich im Herzen wirklich beg...." Sie unterbricht sich jäh und dreht Randi den Rücken zu. Ihren rechten Arm in die Hüfte gestemmt, steht sie für einen Augenblick schweigend, ihr Körper zittert und ihr Atem geht flach und rasch; ein Zustand, den Randi bisher nur von einer wesentlich erquicklicheren Gemütszusverfassung ihrer Herrin kennt. Schließlich wendet sich Anna ihr erneut zu, ihre Miene zeigt nun Scham und Betroffenheit, so plötzlich wie ihr Feuer loderte, ist es auch wieder verloschen. :Anna: "Verzeih mir, Randi, ich vergesse mich." Sie tritt an Ihre Dienerin heran, ein Seidentuch in der Hand, dass sie zuvor vom Tisch aufgelesen hat und das Annas Ausfall trocken überstanden hat. Sie kniet sich zu ihrer Dienerin herab und beginnt sachte damit, den von ihr verschütteten Wein aus Randis Gesicht zu streichen. Ihre Stimme ist sanft, beinahe verschämt. :Anna: "Weißt du, was unser Gesandter der Völlerei zu mir sagte? Er sagte: "Ihr seid ein dummes Kind, vielleicht solltet Ihr eure Zofe eure Angelegenheiten regeln lassen, sie scheint wesentlich intelligent zu sein als Ihr." Womöglich hatte er recht, womöglich bin ich in Wahrheit ein Schaf im Fuchspelz." Sie lächelt Randi melancholisch zu. :Anna: "Du hingegen bist klug und verstehst mich besser als all die Speichellecker unseres Hauses, besser als mein Vater selbst: Ich fürchte mich davor, vergessen zu werden. Welchem Zweck dienen all meine Bemühungen, all meine Kämpfe? Keinem! eines Tages wird es sein, als wäre ich nie gewesen. Mein Name, so bedeutungslos wie der Sand in der Wüste; ich weiß nicht, ob mich die Ironie lachen oder weinen machen soll." :Anna schweigt, Randi weiß es besser, als ihre Herrin an dieser Stelle zu unterbrechen. Ihre Augen sind auf die blutroten Flecken auf dem Tuch in ihrem Schoß gerichtet. Nach einer bedrückend langen Weile spricht sie unvermittelt. :Anna: "Weißt du Randi, du darfst dich niemals für deine Herkunft schämen, hörst du was ich sage? Es stimmt, dass Frauen wie du in deinem Land als Frauen der Schönheit und der Anmut verehrt werden? Dies zu recht. Jedermann, der dies nicht versteht, wird brennen!.... Doch genug meines Selbstmitleides..." >Anna wendet den Blick zur Seite und produziert eine entlassende Geste mit ihrer linken Hand, die Süßwasserperlen an Ihrem Handgelenk klicken leise. :Anna: "Du bist für diese Nacht entlassen und kannst dich in dein Zelt zurückziehen, ich werde es dir nicht verübeln." Nach einer kurzen Pause sieht sie Randi mit kindlichem und erwartungsvollem Blick in die Augen und fügt hinzu: :Anna: "Wenn du dies aber nicht wünschen solltest, dann bleib bei mir und erzähle mir von deiner Heimat, von Bravos." Randis Herz klopft ihr bis zum Hals, aber ihre Hände sind so kalt und taub, dass sich der zerknüllte Stoff ihres Kleides unter ihnen wie Pergament anfühlt. Was hat sie da angerichtet? Die tiefe Verletzlichkeit in Annas Blick, die alles freilegt, vor dem Randi sie mit den heimlichen Lektionen, dem unschuldigen Bettgeflüster, bewahren wollte, sorgt dafür, dass sich etwas in ihr zusammenkrümmt. Etwas das schon sehr lange da ist, wie ein Geschwür, das langsam wächst und irgendwann ausbricht. Angst. Kalte, nackte, zynische Angst. Sie muss all die Kniffe anwenden, die die Verhüllte Dame ihr beigebracht hat, um jenes unbeschwert-verschwörerische Lächeln in ihre Grübchen zu zaubern. Ihr Gesicht fühlt sich an wie aus Porzellan, der jeden Moment in Scherben brechen kann, als sie mit mädchenhafter Unbekümmertheit auf ihre Herrin zutänzelt und sich ein wenig zu schwungvoll zu ihren Füßen niederlässt. Nicht neben ihr auf dem Lager, wo Anna ihr, nur halb bewusst, Platz gemacht hat. :Randi: „Braavos, Mylady?“ Sie hebt eine Augenbraue und blickt in überzogenem Erstaunen zu Anna auf. :Randi: „Ich dachte, es zieme sich nicht für eine Zofe, vor den edlen Herrschaften über die Beschwerlichkeiten Ihrer Kindheit zu sprechen …, die, ganz nebenbei bemerkt, gar nicht so beschwerlich war. :Gewiss, ich bin die Tochter eines Kesselflickers, der mehr Mäuler zu stopfen als Kessel zu flicken hatte, aber wenn ich an Braavos denke, denke ich nicht an meine Blutsfamilie. An die Gesichter meiner Geschwister erinnere ich mich kaum. :Dafür aber umso mehr an ihres – oder das, was sie der Welt erlaubte, von ihm zu sehen. Die Verhüllte Dame, so wird sie in Braavos genannt, wo Namen für die Mächtigen ein gefährliches Gut sind. Und mächtig ist sie – mit einem Gefolge, das dem Hofstaat mancher Königin spottet. Bei einer ihrer Umzüge mit prachtvollen, exotischen Tieren und maskierten Gefolgsleuten – mit ihren Prozeduren versuchen die ranghöchsten Konkubinen sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen – soll sie einmal den gesamten Wasserverkehr auf dem Long Canal lahmgelegt haben. :Gelegentlich muss man im Schlamm wühlen, um Gold zu finden`, war der erste Satz den sie naserümpfend zu mir sprach, als ihr Blick bei einem ihrer Umzüge auf mich fiel – oder vielmehr zu ihrem Nebenmann, dem sie unauffällig einen Beutel in die Hand drückte, der meinen Vater mit einem Schlag zum reichsten Kesselflicker in der Pearl Street machte.“ In ihrem östlichen Singsang und in lockerem Tonfall erzählt Randi von den geduldigen Versuchen ihrer Mentorin, dem kleinen Gassenmädchen die Gosse auszutreiben, von ihrer Ausbildung in den Künsten des Schauspiels, der Musik, der gepflegten Konversation und der Liebe , von ihrer freundschaftlichen Buhlschaft mit dem Mädchen Antea um die Gunst ihrer Herrin und von den eigenartigen Bräuchen Braavos. Annas wissbegierige, zuweilen ungeduldige Blicke, mit denen sie alles wie ein Schwamm in sich aufsaugt und ihr gelegentliches Stirnrunzeln über Randis ausschweifenden Erzählstil, erleichtern Randi das Herz, bezeugen sie doch, dass ihre Herrin wieder völlig zu sich selbst zurückgefunden hat. So sehr hat sie sich in Fahrt geredet, dass der Moment, da sich der unbeschwerte Teil dessen, was sie zu erzählen hat – was sie erzählen muss, ''um ihrer Herrin verständlich zu machen, wie dünn das Eis ist, über das sie wandelt – für sie selbst unerwartet kommt. Plötzlich stockt sie. Ihr Blick fällt auf den roten Weinfleck in ihrem Schoß. Welch böser Hohn. Ob Lady Anna wohl …? Nein, das war Zufall, geboren aus ihrem Gefühlsausbruch … Oder? Randi blinzelt, um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen und sich zu sammeln. :'Randi:' „Meine Mentorin pflegte zu sagen, dass es bei allen Akten, die wir im Leben spielen, im Grunde um den einen Akt geht. Nur bei dem einen Akt, da geht es um Macht. Und das Spiel der Macht wird in Braavos vielleicht mit anderen Spielfiguren gespielt, aber die Regeln unterscheiden sich nicht wesentlich von den Regeln hier. :Die Blutnacht ist der wichtigste Moment im Leben einer Kurtisane, denn die Höhe des Preises, den ein Gast für die Rote Ehre zahlt, entscheidet über ihre spätere Stellung. Für mich wurde eine sehr hohe Summe bezahlt – eine Summe, die mich dazu berechtigte, den Schleier anzulegen. :Nur denjenigen Mädchen im Gefolge der Verhüllten Dame, die darauf hoffen können, eines Tages ihre Nachfolge anzutreten und das Mysterium fortzuführen, ist es gestattet, ab ihrer Blutnacht wie sie ihr Gesicht nur noch ihren Gästen zu zeigen. :Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, dass auch mein Blutsbräutigam maskiert erschien. Und als ich den Fehler bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät.“ Randi sieht Anna fest in die Augen und sagt sehr leise: :'Randi:' „Er war ein Metzgerssohn. Ihm stand es nicht einmal zu, eine Kurtisane anzusprechen, und er war der erste, der meinen Schleier lüftete.“ Für einen Augenblick zieht Anna ihre Stirn in Falten, ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck stiehlt sich in ihre Züge. Langsam und sanft streckt sie ihre linke Hand Randis Wange entgegen, um sich schließlich doch auf ihre Stellung zu besinnen und in ihrer Bewegung innezuhalten. In dem Versuch, ihre Absichten zu verbergen, rückt sie das Armband ihres ausgestreckten Armes zurecht und senkt ihn daraufhin erneut. Ihre Stimme ist ein belegtes Wispern, einem Bettlägrigen ähnlich, der schwächt ist von langer Krankheit und Schmerzen. :'Anna:' "Weißt du Randi, in Westeros bedeutet der Verlust der Jungfernblüte außerhalb der Schlafgemächer keine Schande, sondern im Gegenteil ein Zeichen hoher Stellung. Ausschließlich gemeine Weiber pflegen die ihre noch zu besitzen, wenn sie sich an ihrem ersten Freier in der schmutzigen, uringetränkten Gasse eines schäbigen Gasthauses ruinieren. :Und in der Tat, wieso sollte eine junge, erblühende Frau ihre Unschuld nicht ebenso wie ihr Herz den weiten, grünen Oasen Dornes schenken, anstatt sie an einen debilen, widerlichen und geilen Bock zu verschwenden? Ich erinnere mich an meinen ersten Ausritt, der....nun, das tut jetzt nichts zu Sache." Anna zögert für einen Augenblick, ihre Wagen erröten leicht bei ihrer Einsicht, dass Randi die einzige Person zu sein scheint, die sie wieder und wieder ihre Etikette vernachlässigen macht. :'Anna:' "Den Sieben sei Dank, dass wir Kinder Dornes sind und somit nicht dazu verdammt, im bornierten Rest von Westeros einzugehen; inmitten einer irrsinnigen Gesellschaft, in dem die Schwachen und Feigen ihre Frauen wie Hunde wegsperren, voller Furcht vor ihren eigenen Leidenschaften." Anna hält einen Moment inne, ihre Augen wandern langsam von einer Seite zur Anderen. Randi weiß nur zu gut, dass Ihre Herrin nicht unterbrochen zu werden wünscht. Ihr Mienenspiel reflektiert ihren scharfen Verstand, der beginnt, Alles von Randi Gesagte chaotisch, aber dennoch gewissenhaft zu sezieren. Ihre Züge verhärten sich und ein feuriges Blitzen entzündet ihre Augen. Anna klingt zornig und herausfordernd, als sie fortsetzt: :'Anna:' "Mir scheint, der Vater hätte seinen eigenen Sohn schlachten sollen; ein kostspieliges Schwein in der Tat. Sag mir, wieso hast du deinen maskierten Freier in der Verschwiegenheit eurer scheußlichen Verbindung nicht put down (gibt kein schönes deutsches wort, um anzuzeigen, dass es sich bei ihm um ein tier handelt), sobald er dir seine unaussprechliche Anmaßung eröffnete?" Annas Verzicht auf ihre üblichen Euphemismen verraten ihre Anteilnahme und ihren Zorn. :'Anna:''' "Du hättest ihm eine Gnade weit über seine Stellung gewährt, brennen hätte er müssen! Und was seinen Vater betrifft, so hättest du deinen Einfluss geltend machen sollen, ihn lediglich über sein Schweigen davor zu bewahren, nicht zu seinem eigenen Handwerk zu werden. Gab es weitere Zeugen? Oder hatte deine Verhüllte Dame vielmehr Kenntnis vom Eber in Menschengestalt?" Kategorie:Lore & Stuff